


Within Cloud and Sky

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece set in the TYL!verse, slight 1827 and 5927. </p><p>Vongola Decimo didn't necessarily LIKE everything that must be done, but it WOULD be done; for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Cloud and Sky

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

It was a miracle indeed, that they all came out of it unscathed, at  
least for the most part. A few scrapes and broken things here and there,  
but no one died. The world that stood alone, the only one left that was not under a tyranical  
reign; it came through the fire, burned a bit on the outside, but stood  
strong on the inside and SURVIVED. The 6 Funeral Wreath battle had been the total result of  
blood, sweat and tears; of plans made in the dead of night by three of  
the best minds; the Leader;

the Spy; and the Strongest. They knew, after all that had happened, that  
it would come down to the younger generation; ten years their junior,  
the people who were them and whom were needed to save the world. A strong sentiment, but a true  
one nonetheless. Vongola Decimo didn't necessarily LIKE everything that  
must be done, but it WOULD be done; for the greater good.

"Don't tell Hayato any of this." he spoke softly in the near dark of his  
office, where they had been thinking of plans. "His reactions have to be  
real."

A nod and silence. But the Tenth Vongola didn't expect anymore out of  
his Cloud Guardian than was necessary.

"You'll be the one to teach my younger self; if we're to stand any sort  
of chance, he needs to be trained by you, the strongest of the Guardians."

"I know." the Cloud Guardian's voice said quietly.

The Tenth lets out a long breath and starts to stand. His hand brushes  
up against the Cloud Guardian's and he looks up; the eyes of the  
strongest guardian seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I'll teach him." the Cloud Guardian replied. "But he'll never be you."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
